An image display apparatus is configured to enlarge a certain partial area of an image in vicinity to a vehicle captured by a wide angle camera to thereby perform an enlargement image display of the certain partial area if a predetermined condition is satisfied (for example, refer to Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: JP-2005-112267A
In such an enlargement image display of the certain partial area, an image or information in other area other than the certain partial area are invisible in the display. If an obstacle against safe driving is present in the other area within the image captured by the camera, the driver of the vehicle may lose sight of the obstacle. This may pose a disadvantage to decrease a safety level in driving the vehicle.
For example, a partial area in back of a subject vehicle under a backing operation is displayed in an enlargement display window. In such a case, a different vehicle may enter an area which is excluded from the enlargement display window. A problem may thereby arise that the subject vehicle collides with the different vehicle since the different vehicle is not displayed.